totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
One Million Bucks, B.C.
The host turns back the clock to the stone age in this challenge, and the castmates are forced to take part in prehistoric challenges. While one castmate bends the rules, another proves that he is not above cheating. Meanwhile, a bald castmate goes to drastic measures in order to get what she wants. In the end, one team proves that they are higher than the other in the evolution chart and receive a nice good meal. Plot The episode opens inside the girls' trailer, with Heather angry that Lindsay has hair, while she doesn't. This is made even worse by the fact that it was Lindsay's fault that she ended up bald in the first place. After Lindsay complains about a knot in her hair, Heather volunteers to solve the problem, and roughly pulls on Lindsay's hair with a hairbrush, causing Lindsay to yelp out in pain. At this point Heather has become desperate for hair, but believes she is too smart to be "Lindsay blonde," and doesn't want "Leshawna's gross weave", or "Beth's pathetic ponytail". When Courtney enters, Lindsay glares at her, since now that Courtney is on the team, no one will listen to her anymore. However when Heather sees Courtney's hair, she becomes very interested in it. She holds and admires some of Courtney's hair while telling Courtney that it's great to have her "hair," but corrects herself with "here." In the guys' trailer, Justin talks about all the body parts his agent tells him to protect, while Duncan talks about how he doesn't care about Courtney anymore (while secretly daydreaming about her). The teams hear a loud foghorn, and exit their trailers to find Chef and Chris outside in loincloths. After Chris tells the castmates about a set of special treatments Courtney gets for herself, such as keeping her personal digital assistant, having her own bathroom, and dining on gourmet food due to her winning her lawsuit, he announces the challenge to be about a period movie. The castmates are all angered by this and consider it as unfair. Beth then thinks that the period will be the 1800's (with white wigs and petticoats), but it is actually the Paleolithic period, a.k.a The Stone Age. Chris then tells the castmates to dress up in loincloths, and gives Heather a Flintstones-like wig. The first challenge involves both teams trying to make fire with only rocks. Chris instructs them to go search for firewood, and while they're all searching, Chef lifts Duncan up, exposing his private parts, and makes him get rid of all the non-prehistoric objects he tried to smuggle into the challenge. However, they're interrupted by Harold getting chased around by woolly beavers, and Duncan uses this moment of diversion to palm something without any other castmate, Chef, or Chris noticing. While Lindsay argues with Courtney about no one listening to her since she arrived, Duncan steals glances at Courtney. When the challenge begins, Duncan and Courtney start a competition between each other to see who can light the fire faster. Duncan ultimately wins using the item Chef failed to confiscate, his lighter, to light the fire. After Courtney complains about how the rocks couldn't light anything, Lindsay then lights a fire accidentally, with only one strike of the rocks. The second and final challenge involves two members from opposite teams on wooden columns, trying to knock each other off with bones. Chris then reveals that since he saw Duncan using the lighter to set up the fire, the Grips win the first challenge, and they get larger bones to fight with. The first round is between Lindsay and Leshawna. After Lindsay asks when the fight begins, Chris blows on the giant bighorn from the beginning of the episode, startling Lindsay enough to make her fall into the tar pit. In the second round, Heather fights against Beth. While Heather throws random strikes, a giant Monster Loon snatches her new wig, and makes her fall forward, only to clings onto Beth's bone. Beth lets go of the bone, and Heather falls into the tar pit. The next round is between Harold and Justin. Justin poses on the column, stating that it will be an iconic image for the season. When the fight begins, the woolly beavers return and chew through Harold's wooden column, as if it were a piece of tree trunk, making him fall forward and pull Justin off his column, causing both to fall into the tar. With the score tied at two a piece, Chris proceeds to announce the final tie-breaker round, Courtney vs. Duncan. Since the woolly beavers destroyed one of the columns, Courtney and Duncan must now share one. While on top of the column, Courtney clings onto Duncan so as not to fall. After Duncan teases her about her wanting to kiss him, they both fall backwards, but Courtney grabs onto Duncan's arm, and pulls them back up and they accidentally kiss. After a confessional where both reveal that they still love each other, but at the same time make each other angry, the column is shown again. This time, Courtney pulls Duncan into an almost kiss, but before they can, she hits Duncan in the crotch with the battle bone and knocks him off the column, giving the Killer Grips the win. Chris then announces that no one gets voted off, since it was a reward challenge. The Grips get a special reward; a giant Flintstones-like Mammoth rib, which Chef later accidentally knocks into the tar pit. As a consolation prize, the Gaffers get a Giant Loon Egg to make a tart let. When the Giant Loon comes back for its egg, Heather beats it up, and gets her wig back. The episode ends with Courtney in the confessional saying that she still likes Duncan, but will not admit it, while saying that he got what he had coming for the relationship she believes he had with Gwen. Later, Duncan says he didn't have a relationship with Gwen and that he still likes Courtney while complaining about how she hit his groin. Chris gets the last word in confessions, apologizing for the lack of plot development regarding Heather stealing Courtney's hair, explaining that due to Courtney's litigious nature; they literally "can't harm a hair on her head". Exclusive clip Heather, covered in tar, complains about how she thinks reward challenges are "such a waste of time", and that she really needs a makeover. She then excitedly pulls out the lock of hair she stole from Courtney earlier and sticks it to her head. However, a cameraman comes into the confessional and wrestles the hair from Heather. After he leaves, Heather puts on her red wig. She then realizes that the wig will not come off, and is excited because she finally has "hair". Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)